Beautiful Mistakes
by XXCrazyWriter96XX
Summary: Follow James Fortes as he moves in with his relatives before his and his cousins Claiming. What will happen? Will Dark forces rise up to try and claim this Natural? Will he find love? Will his cousin be claimed the same as him? Read on and find out. (Yes I know. My summary sucks. Just please read it.)
1. Moving Time

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever chapter fic so I have no idea how this will go!**

**Well here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas of Kami Garcia and Margret Stohl. I do own all of my own personal OC's!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Moving Time_

One hundred and twenty-two days. That's exactly the amount of days I had left till my Choosing/Claiming. (Whatever you want to call it.) Ever since Lean Duchannes broke the Order then somehow fixed it again, no one knew what the effects her and her family's actions would do to everyone else. So far to me it hasn't done much. I still have control over the elements and the weather. Every time I get mad there's a storm and every time I'm sad it rains. But the pressure of my Claiming was still a big issue. Everyone wanted me to be perfect and choose the Light. They wanted me to use my powers for good and every time I used them for personal gain (which was rarely) I got a lecture on how I'm supposed to be a "good" boy and do as I'm told. But that last month I choose to be who I was before the Claiming. I was going to be the real me; the person I've been dying to be for the past year. But those plans I made were all messed up when I remembered that I share my Claiming, my birthday, with my cousin Jennifer, and ow did she love to mess with my life.

"So you have to go live with your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin till your guy's Claiming because why again?" My best friend, Julie, asked as I packed up my suitcase for said trip. Julie had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. She was the first, and so far only, person I came out too. She's also a Caster, an Empath, and has calmed me down in a few incidents before I destroyed somebody. Our moms go way back so that's how we met.

"My parents and Jenn's parents think it will be better if get to know each other before we're both Claimed. They think that if we have a tighter bond then the power we get from the Claiming will be even stronger since we are closer or something like that." I told her as I looked up from the suitcase to see her standing in my doorway; her yellow sun-dress billowing out making her look like a princess. Her eyes flashed green and my suitcase was pushed away from my hands making me glare at her. "And using your powers won't stop me from leaving. You're and Empath not a Siren. You can't bend people to your will like my cousin can. Besides maybe the west coast will be good for me. I get to be by nicer beaches then here in Georgia and the guys there are smoking hot from what I've heard." I laughed a thin layer of fear in my voice.

Julie walked over and pulled me into a hug. "What am I going to do without you?" she asked as I hugged her back. We were basically brother and sister; never once doing something without the other being present.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll get the courage to ask out William Burn." I laughed feeling the tears gather in my eyes. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to text or call every day." I told her as I pulled away. She had tears in her eyes and we both busted out laughing.

"We are such pansies." She laughed wiping away her tears with the back of her hand and then tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Yea we are. Now are you going to help me pack or am I going to California with my closet looking like my mother picked out all the clothes." I said and pulled back my suitcase as we both figured out what the hell I was going to wear there.

The next day I got on a plane at the Jacksonville International Airport in Florida that took me to Dallas, Texas which took me to San Diego, California. The ride all together felt like forever and the second I got off the plane and stepped into the airport I knew I wasn't on the east coast anymore. The air felt different and I couldn't feel the old deep magic that ran through the South like I used to. It made me miss home. Without even thinking I let my powers reach out and fuse with the elements and weather of the surrounding area. I called upon a slight rain storm; one that would be refreshing to anyone needing to wake up from a long plane ride.

I walked outside and held out my hand as droplets of rain fell down onto it. I looked around for my relative but couldn't find them. Pulling out and turning on my phone, I saw that I had several texts from Jennifer.

_Zach and I are going to be picking you up with a friend of ours. We should be there when your plane lands._

_We're going to be late. We have car problems but I'm going to see if I can fix it magically._

_Has your plane landed yet? If it has we should be there in ten minutes! See you soon!_

The last text was sent nine minutes ago. I heard a screech of tires and looked up to see my cousin's boyfriend's car pull up right in front of me. Jenn got out of the car and ran to me pulling me into a big hug. "Hey cuz!"

I was in the middle of thinking of why she was so peppy when I saw a hot surfer looking guy step out of the backseat.

_Well Damn! _I thought thinking California wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. The first chapter of my very first chapter fic! Please tell me of any ideas you guys (If there are any who are reading this) have. I appreciate them a lot! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Ow and flamers will be used for my BBQ!**


	2. Jennifer's Plan

**Well here's chapter 2 my readers (if there are any!). Hope you guys like it!**

**Ow and I forgot to put this in the last chapter:**

_Thoughts/Kelting_

_Texting_

"Dialogue"

**Hope that clears some things up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beautiful Creatures series (wish I did though!). But I do own my OC's!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Jennifer's Plan_

The surfer dude, whose name I learned after a quick Kelting session with Jenn was Tommy, helped me get my luggage into the back of Zach's little blue 95' Toyota Corolla. Jenn leaned against the side of the blue car chewing on some gum as she watched Tommy and me.

_Could you stop staring?_ I told her and threw on a jacket out of my backpack and turned to her.

_Ow come on James. You obviously like him. I mean who wouldn't. If Zach and I weren't dating I would so get together with him. He's also bi so you do have a chance._ She said with a grin as I stared at her in disbelief.

_How…. How did you know? Who told you?_ I asked her the wind picking up around us.

_Calm down you worry wart. I figured it out on my own. You're not hard to read you know that. I saw the way you looked at the beach guys last year at our birthday party. _

_ Why were you watching me watch them?_

_ I was watching them too. I guessed we both have the same tastes._

_ Apparently not because I would never date that thing you call a boyfriend. Why do you date him anyways? _I laughed and got into the back seat with Tommy as Zach drove and Jenn got the passenger seat.

_Ow don't even go there with me. Mom and Dad already don't like him; I don't think I could handle you too. _She told me as I heard her 'huff'.

"Could you two please stop kelting? It's really awkward sitting here in silence." Zach asked as he turned onto the freeway. I sat in the back staring at Jenn with my mouth hanging open.

"Ow shut up Zach." Jennifer told him then turned back to look at me. "And close your mouth. You might catch something." She said with a grin and I heard Tommy let out a laugh.

"You told them! Jennifer! The Order may be new but you're still not supposed to tell Mortals!" I told her holding back my powers. I really wish they weren't directly connected to my emotions.

"Calm down! They knew about us way before the New Order. I told them when Zach and I stared dating. It would have been really hard to explain to my boyfriend why every time we kissed I shocked him till it burned him and not tell him what I am." She said and returned to sitting back in her seat.

"I can't believe you told them." I mumbled.

"Hey you don't have to worry about us telling anyone. We understand what would happen if the world learned about the Casters. Besides it's kinda cool that my best friend is a witch!" Tommy said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"We're not witches." Jenn and I both said at the same time.

"Ow yeah sorry. It's just that you guys are basically witches with the Casts and the powers. What were you again?" He asked

"I'm a Natural meaning that I can control the elements and the weather. That rain that was happening when you guys got there was made by me." I told him with a proud grin.

"I knew it! I thought I felt someone was using their powers." Jennifer said then punched Zach in the arm. "I told you I wasn't crazy."

"Ouch. I never said you were. You implied that I thought you were. I never actually said the word 'crazy'." He told her staring at the road.

"Okay love birds I don't think James and I appreciate you guys acting all couplely **(A/N: Don't think this is a real word but I'm going to use it!)** when we are both single." He said then quickly turned to me. "You are single right?" he asked.

_Smooth move Tommy. Told you he was interested._ Jenn told me.

_You just said he was bi not that he was interested. _I told her then replied to Tommy, "No as of today I do not have a boyfriend." I said with a fake sigh.

_Also a smooth way to tell him you like guys._ I swear I don't think I was going to be able to handle my cousin much longer.

"How much longer till we get there?" I asked in a slightly impatient tone.

* * *

After another brutal thirty minutes of my cousin trying to get me to ask Tommy out, we finally got to the Fortes Mansion in California. Like any other Caster household the whole area inside the house's wards perked up when it noticed a Natural had crossed the boundary lines. The flower beds and trees all seemed to lean towards the car as we drove by. Tommy seemed to like the reaction we got when we drove by and asked why this never happened when it was just the three of them.

"It's because she doesn't have a connection to the plants like I do. If I wanted I could have all these plants do anything I wanted." I told them and rolled down the window so I could reach out and touch each plant them was close enough to touch. You could literally feel the power within the grounds surrounding the Mansion.

"Jenn did Uncle John and Aunt Kristy add more wards to the grounds? The power here is way stronger than usually." I asked and she nodded in answer.

"Yea they thought with all the Sarafine and Abraham stuff going on over on the East Coast that if Dark Casters over here tried to attack us we would be ready. My dad made a huge illusion that makes the Mansion look like an empty lot to anyone wanting to do us any harm." She explained. I never realized my uncle had that kind of power. Of course he was a powerful Illusionist but for him to pull off a Cast of that size is amazing even for him.

Zach pulled up to the front of the house and parked the car. We all got out and as Jenn took the opportunity to steal her boyfriend away for a few minutes. She probably also wanted Tommy and I to get to talk alone for a bit.

As we took my stuff out go the trunk, Tommy started to laugh. "Jennifer seems to be playing matchmaker again I see." He said with a grin and I was dumbfounded at what he said.

"What do you m...mean?" I asked hating that I stuttered.

"Ow come on. You can't be that oblivious. She's trying to get us together. She even told me before we even picked you up that you might be interested in me." He said and pulled out my last suitcase then turned to me. That's when I finally stopped to take a good look at him. His eyes shone a beautiful shade of blue; one that looked as if it was taken right out of the sea and planted into his eyes. He was taller than me shooting past my 5'10" and ending about 6'3". He had a fair blonde hair that was long but didn't go past his shoulders. Going down you would see his tight muscle shirt that showed off his surfer body really well. All in all he was my type and that's what I hated the most.

"Yeah I won't lie. I noticed that too. She can be shady like that but hey what can you do? She's a Siren for a reason." I told him suddenly feeling very inadequate.

"Yeah… so do you wanna… you know… maybe go out some time?" he asked and at first felt my heart enter my throat and I couldn't talk for a minute. I mean who wouldn't. A hot dude who I just met just asked me out on a date. Add to the fact that I've never been on a date, or been kissed, or been in a relationship (but for totally different reasons) I really didn't know what to say.

_YOU SAY YES YOU IDIOT!_ Jenn voice screamed in my mind and I cringed at the sudden intrusion and brought my hand up to my head to rub my temples. With a quick burst of power I let a small gust push Jenn where ever she was done on the ground.

"You okay. I'm sorry if I asked a little too soon." Tommy said seeing me cringe. I laughed and nodded.

"No it's fine. Just a little headache. Um sure I would like that. Maybe you could show me the best beaches." I told him with a giddy feeling spreading throughout my body. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Jennifer cheering.

Tommy's face lit up and he picked up on of my suitcase as I took the other one. "Great! How about this weekend? I have work for the rest of the week, so how about I come pick you up around two-ish?" He asked and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

After our little date planning was finished, Tommy and I found Jenn and Zach and with the guys help I was able to get all my luggage to my room in one go. I could have just had my luggage go up there by itself with a little help from the wind but I decided against it. Then when we were all situated the boys left with Zach giving Jennifer a quick kiss and Tommy a wave to me. We both watched them pull out of the driveway and then I turned to Jenn.

"Come get me when your parents get back from their trip to LA. I got to make a call." And as fast as my feet could carry me I ran upstairs and pulled out my phone calling the one person who I really need to talk too.

"Julie? It's me. You wouldn't believe what just happened!"

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2! What did you guys think? Is there anything you guys want to happen on Tommy and James' date? If so review and maybe I'll add it! Thanks and Review!**


	3. Anxious

**Hey there everybody. Here's chapter 3. Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do knot own Beautiful Creatures or any other books in the series.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Anxious _

"Wait! So you have a date Saturday?! That's amazing. You've only been there a few hours and you already have a guy. Can I come visit?" Julie asked with a laugh. I stood in my room pacing thinking about what the hell just happened.

"I wish you could. I have no idea why I'm doing this. I mean he seems like a great guy but a date? Julie I barely know the guy AND my cousin basically set us up together. AND he's a Mortal. What if because I'm a Caster that I can't be with him? No one knows what the new rules are about Mortal/Caster relationships in the New Order." I said in a frantic state. After taking a few deep breaths and realizing that the wind outside was gusting really hard, I calmed myself and waited for her answer.

"I say you still go for it. James you finally have someone after all these years of looking. AND your parents aren't there to be looking over your shoulder every second of every day. You can be who you want to be! Go out with Tommy and if you can't be with him then ask Jennifer how she and Zach do it. Sooner or later someone will figure out how the hell Lena and her Mortal boyfriend are together now. Just calm down and go with the flow." She told me in her calming voice

"You know I think you might make an amazing therapist one day." I told her and we both laughed. We talked for a little while longer about my trip before Jenn called up to me saying that her parents were home and they wanted to go out to eat. I told Julie I had to go and that I'd talk to her soon. We both hung up and I went down stairs.

"There's my handsome nephew!" Aunt Kristy said and rushed over to me with a squeal. After one of her spine breaking hugs, she kissed me on my cheek and looked me up and down. "Honey you are too thin. Has my brother not been feeding you over there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Aunty K I eat enough." I said then looked over to my Uncle John who stood over by Jenn. We both had the mutual understanding that I wasn't going to get out of my Aunt's hold for a couple hours so he nodded at me and that was our greetings to each other.

"So is there anywhere you want to eat tonight? It's my treat." She told me with a bright smile. I shook my head and laughed. My Aunt was one of the best. She was there for everything. Every birthday and every milestone I have ever had. She looked like an older version of Jennifer. The same strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back. She stood just about the same height as me and had all of our green eyes.

"I don't care guys. I would be fine with just eating in and watching a movie." I told her kindly. I didn't want them to waste their money on me when they didn't need to.

"You just arrived and since you'll be here till your Claiming, I think going out as celebration for your safe trip is in order." She said and went over to the coat hanger and grabbed her purse and a leather jacket.

"Fine fine… If you say so Aunty K. If I get to pick then how about a nice sushi place. There has to be a really good one here." I said and that was what we did for the rest of the night. After dinner we came home and I went straight to bed. With a quick call to my parents, I showered up and fell onto my bed falling asleep soon after.

* * *

The rest of the week Jenn and I spent time catching up and walking around the Mansion so I could get familiarized with it. Jenn kept joking about how I was worried about money when both her parents had well-paying jobs. Her mother was a well know journalist for the local newspaper and her father was a lead partner in a very well off law firm. I guess being a supernatural being comes with its perks.

Soon Saturday came around and I was on edge all day. I did my best to keep my powers from acting up cause I didn't want my aunt and uncle to think something was wrong. With the help of Jenn and Julie, who we skyped with, we (more like they) decided on what I was going to wear. The final decision was a nice pair of blue jeans that were a little bit tight but enough so that I didn't look like a slut. Also I was going to wear my favorite green button up but we would leave it left open and a dark blue Quicksilver shirt under it. I quickly spiked up my short black bangs and combed down the rest of my hair before spraying on some cologne and I was ready.

The clock chimed two and all three of us wait not so patiently for Tommy to arrive. "James just be yourself and have fun." Julie told me and I gave her a weak smile.

"Yea and if I know Tommy like I think I do then he'll take you to the beach were all the partying happens. You guys can dance and play boardwalk games and then he'll probably take you somewhere to eat." Jennifer told me and I gave her a skeptical glare.

"It almost sounds like you planned this date yourself cuz." I said with a raised eye brow.

"Well I might have given him some ideas and maybe I really pushed for that one." She told me and I was about to same something to her when we heard the doorbell ring. I was so glad Jenn connived her parents to go out on a date night tonight. That would have been hard to explain why I was the only one going with Tommy and not the both of us.

"Well he's here. I got to go Jules." I told her

"You better tell me every juicy detail or so help me I will come and force you myself." She told me with a laugh, "Good luck J." We turned off the computer and Jenn and I walked downstairs and went to the front door. I opened it and standing in the door looking very nervous was Tommy wearing dark blue jeans, a red shirt with the Flash symbol on it, and an old leather jacket.

"Hey Jennifer, James." He said and smiled at us.

"Hey T. Well I don't wanna keep you two waitin so go have fun." She said and pushed me out of the door and into my date. "Ow and have him back by midnight."

_Have a fun night cuz. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._ I heard in my mind and blushed.

After the door closed Tommy and I stood there awkwardly in silence. "So um… are you ready to go?" he asked me and I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I asked as we both headed towards his truck. It was a big white one but I wasn't able to see what year. All I know is that it was a Ford.

"I am taking you to one of piers here. It's awesome. You'll love it." He said and opened my door for me and helped me up even though I really didn't need any help.

He got in on his side and started the truck up. Soon we were on the freeway heading towards our destination. I looked out the window and saw the water out in the distance. The sun was still up and as we got closer to the beach it shined down on the water making look like crystal.

"Wow…"I whispered and apparently Tommy heard me.

"Yea is a beautiful sight." He said as he pulled into a parking lot and weaved through the aisles till we found a spot to park. We both got out of the truck, me making sure I did before he could help, and made our way to the beach.

Tommy looked down at his watch and sighed, "I thought it would take longer to get here. The fun usually doesn't start for another hour." He said with a sad look on his face. I let out a small laugh and grabbed his wrist.

"It's fine. Let's go make some fun of our own." I said and pulled him towards the pier. The vendors were already out and had all their merchandise laid out for the public. With Tommy in tow, we went to everyone looking at all the work. I had stopped to look at a necklace stand and was looking at a pendant that was a yin-yang symbol. I had always liked the symbol since I thought it represented my world perfectly.

"Like that one?" Tommy asked and I nodded still looked at the necklace. I looked at the tag and saw it was only five dollars. The sad thing was that I forgot my wallet in my backpack at the Mansion. "We'll take it." Tommy said pulling out his wallet and handing the vendor a five dollar bill. I turned to him and didn't know what to say.

"You didn't need to do that." I told as he loosened the straps of the necklace and put it around my neck.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something so you would remember tonight." He said and smiled before taking my hand in his. I couldn't help but blush, but I didn't let go or pull away from his hand. It was nice to hold it. He was about to say something when back on the beach a man got on the stage that was set up and spoke into the microphone. Tommy and I, still holding hands, rushed back to the beach and joined the small crowd by the stage.

"Okay everybody. You ready to get this party started!" He yelled with much excitement. The crowd cheered back and I joined in feeling happy. "Alright! Well like usual we will have our open mic now. So are there any brave souls wanting to sing a tune or two for us?" he asked and searched the crowd. I looked around the crowd and no one was doing anything. Thinking for a quick second and gathering my courage, I raised my hand and yelled out. "I will!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's what an author feels when they leave at a cliff hanger. Well can you even count that as a cliffhanger? I don't know. But thanks for reading and please review. Any feedback I can get from you guys is great. Are there any songs you want James to sing? **


End file.
